Kissing My Best Friend
by Seadragon
Summary: Actually, it’s really not what you think… Someone loses control, kisses are had, snowballs are thrown, reports are ruined, and someone mourns the lack of rosebushes. Imagine his surprise… [Complete]


_Title:_ Kissing My Best Friend

_Genre:_ Humor/Romance

_Rating:_ pg-13

_Summary:_ Actually, it's really not what you think… Someone loses control, kisses are had, snowballs are thrown, reports are ruined, and someone mourns the lack of rosebushes. Imagine his surprise…

_Excuse:_ Well, you see… Er… Let me get back to you on that one, I have no clue what so ever on _why_ I wrote this…

_Author: _Yours truly, Seadragon

_Type: _Short, strange little ficlet… The best combatant of Writer's Block to date…__

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**So I lose control every once and a while and do something stupid, that's normal, it's just showing that I really am related to Meathead, poor unfortunate soul that I am. But it's not like I did something completely stupid! Really, I mean, all I did was brush her hair out of her eyes. A friend would do that! Really! Okay, so I'm not the most convincing man on the planet, but I'm definitely not the worst, arguing with Meathead really improves my skills. But back to my point, anyone would do that! I mean, I don't exactly want her walking into walls for goodness sake! The fact that we were outside has nothing to do with it!**

_I'm sorry, please ignore my cousin, his mental status has deteriorated to less than sane since he KISSED MY BEST FRIEND! Imagine my surprise; I was just walking outside to get a little fresh air-_

**In the middle of winter? Hah.**

_Excuse me, but you were the one KISSING MY BEST FRIEND in the MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' BLIZZARD!_

**Touchy, isn't he?**

_Back to what I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. I was walking outside to get a little fresh air, but it was a little lonely, so I was looking around for someone to talk to. It was kind of hard to see because I was walking around in a blizzard, but I saw a shadow by the roses, which, unfortunately, were dead at this time of year. I would have dearly loved to have pushed my dear cousin into some of those wonderful bushes, the thorns being an added bonus. But it was not to be so, the damn roses were dead._

**Gods bless those roses.**

_Quiet! I'm trying to tell my story!_

**YOUR STORY?! THAT'S _MY STORY!_**

_It happened to me, therefore it is my story! Just be quiet or I'll, or I'll-_

**I'm sorry, what was that?**

_I'll make a public announcement about you and Kel! Now, moving on before my oh so rude cousin can interrupt, imagine my surprise, when the shadow was not one, but two people! Namely, my cousin AND MY BEST FRIEND!_

**I think they have realized she's your best friend, you can stop now.**

_Not until my story has been told!_

**We've been through this already, IT'S MY STORY!**

****

****

_Quiet you fool. As I was saying, MY cousin and MY best friend-_

**Yes, because it's all about you Nealan.**

_I really hate you, you know that?_

Hey, what are you two talking about?

**NO! Don't read it!**

WHAT?!

_Uh oh…_

Nealan, you do realize you are writing on my report for Lord Wyldon, THAT TOOK ME SEVEN FREAKIN' DAYS TO WRITE!!

_I really don't know why YOU'RE angry, ME COUSIN WAS KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!_

**Believe me when I say this Meathead, WE KNOW!**

_So I confronted them, and imagine my surprise when-_

What is _with him and that phrase?_

**Beat's me.**

_THEY STARTED YELLING AT ME! He even threw a snowball at me!_

**Bet I stopped listening before you did!**

Nuh huh!

**Yah huh!**

Nuh huh!

**Yah huh!**

Nuh hu-

**What, why did you stop?**

Do you realize how much we sound like NEAL?

**I'm scarred for life.**

You should be.

_No, I'm the one who should be scarred for life! MY COUSIN WAS KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!_

**WE KNOW!!!!!!**

****

****

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was, uh, interesting…

Hmm, I dunno… I wish people would read my other new POTS fic… [The Forgotten Shall Rise] _please people! No one has reviewed! The next two chapters are written, **but** I will not post them unless I get _atleast_ **five** reviews. Until then, me no posty! Alright, I seem to have reverted to childhood once again, please excuse my lapse in maturity, it's hard to keep up an act like that for so long at a time… :) Wow, I need help. Oh wait, been there, done that, bought that t-shirt, many, many times! Anyways, I would love some feedback on TFSR, I still haven't decided if that'll be the name of it, or Gods All Bless, or some other title like that. Sigh, it's a cruel world we live in. Damn, I was going to write the next chapter tonight, but unfortunately, it is five to midnight, and my parents look none too happy. Remember peoples, I LOVE REVIEWERS. Thank you, that shall be all…_

_All the best,_

Seadragon

p.s.- I still retain _most_ of my brain cells, though that really isn't saying much, I didn't have too many to start with. You probably wont believe that little statement after reading this though. I admit, it is a poor, poor attempt at writing, and should be burnt, then buried, then mailed to Pluto and back! But I'm rambling now, so, ta ta! And may your life be filled with wealth and prosperity! [As well as better writing than [^] this [^]! I'm really and truly ashamed. Sigh…

p.p.s.- By the way, I have another K/D ficlet on the way, incase you're interested. Oh, and if you really couldn't tell bolded is **Domitan, italicized is _Nealan_ [who knew their family loved the –an sound so much… It's sad I'm so fascinated by it… Oh well, such is life… Hey, anyone played Final Fantasy X-2 for PS2? If so, PLEASE REVIEW… He he he, another underhand plot… I'm am so stupid… Anyways, back to my pathetic author notes…], and underlined is Keladry. Thank you for your time, and please spend the rest of it reading better quality fics than this one. That will be all…**

p.p.p.s.- I mean it this time…

p.p.p.p.s.- I'm all done!

p.p.p.p.p.s.- Really!

…

p.p.p.p.p.p.s.- Told ya so!

p.p.p.p.p.p.p.s.- I'm gonna go before someone kills me…

p.p.p.p.p.p.p.p.s.- BYE BYE!


End file.
